As this type of motor, there is known a motor configured to switch between a plurality of characteristics to be driven. For example, Patent Literatures 1 and 2 disclose a proposed technology in which varying a relative phase of two rotors divided in a rotating shaft direction makes it possible to change between characteristics. Moreover, Patent Literature 3 discloses a proposed technology in which varying a relative phase of two rotors divided in a circumferential direction makes it possible to change between the characteristics. Furthermore, Patent Literature 3 discloses a proposed technology in which selectively switching between two types of winding wires to be used makes it possible to change between the characteristics.